


Hammocks

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Time, M/M, Now complete, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season 2 AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “This is the worst idea you've ever had,” Silver growled and Flint couldn't suppress his grin. It wasn't like Silver could see it in the dark.“I distinctly remember this being not my idea,” he pointed out and Silver just grunted.- - - - - - - -After the mutiny and the capture of the Spanish Man O'War, Flint and Silver are locked in a cabin together. A cabin with one hammock. Perhaps you can guess what happens...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off I'd like to apologize if I ruined hammocks for anyone...and I'll tell you how this story came into being. I was trying to make my ex buy me a hammock, stand, and umbrella for this summer now that I live in Arizona with a pool, and he said something which my brain took the wrong way and then ran the 100m dash in under 10 seconds. Three hours later, (I kept having to stop writing to sneeze, thanks allergies) this thing was finished. 
> 
> This is actually the first real smut smut I've written, since I always seem to shy away just as I'm getting to the detailed part. Can read it for days but never seem to write it this explicitly. (Not counting the odd thing buried somewhere in a hard drive that even I will never read again.)
> 
> Anyway, please do enjoy.

“This is the worst idea you've ever had,” Silver growled and Flint couldn't suppress his grin. It wasn't like Silver could see it in the dark.

“I distinctly remember this being not my idea,” he pointed out and Silver just grunted.

They were locked in one of the unused cabins aboard the Spanish man o'war, a cabin which had only one hammock. Which they had argued over. Loudly. 

Surprisingly Flint was trying to make Silver take the hammock, while he slept on the floor, but Silver wasn't having any of it. He saw no reason why they couldn't share the damned thing, given it's oversized and spread out nature. It was a wide hammock, not one of the tiny things strung about the hold for the crew. Besides, the floor of the cabin was covered in rat shit and god only knows what else. When there had been a small bit of light coming in the six inch by ten inch window, it looked like the cabin hadn't been cleaned in years. In face it looked more like a cell than a cabin.

After half an hour of arguing Flint had finally, finally, relented. He collapsed on one side of the hammock and tried his very best not to smirk as Silver tried to lie on the other side and not let gravity pull him toward the center. There as a very real chance that Flint was going to laugh, and soon, which brought them back to him pointing out that sharing had been as far from his idea as it was possible to get. 

“I'll go ahead and apologize now if I roll and crush you in your sleep,” Silver grumbled and Flint chuckled quietly, unable to resist any longer. He could practically hear Silver squinting at him.

 “Are you laughing at me?” the dark haired man asked, rising his head and searching for Flint's face in the dark.

“Perhaps,” Flint said. “Tell me what you're so afraid of.”

“Afraid?” Silver asked, his voice rising in false puzzlement.

“You're clinging to the edge as if you're afraid to touch me,” Flint grinned. “Do you think my evil curse will wear off on you?”

He could almost hear the defiance in the dark silence and a moment later Silver's side was pressed against his and he smiled.

It was easy to see that the other man was attracted to him, desperately so, and was forever catching himself, walking away, lowering his eyes. Flint, quite honestly, was bored with it. The man may be a thief and a liar and all manner of other traits one might compare with a serpent, but Flint was not denying the fact that he was, without doubt, one of the most beautiful men he'd ever laid eyes on. He'd wanted to thread his fingers into those dark curls and pull since the moment he had Silver trapped up against the bolder in the wrecks. 

“Has anyone ever told you what a damnedable ass you are?” Silver asked, voice grumpy. 

“Never to my face,” Flint smirked, turning his head to catch a glimpse of Silver's profile. There was a little light in the room, and after almost an hour his eyes had adjusted and he could just make out the other man pressed up against him. Silver was trembling. With fear or want, Flint wasn't sure, but he was willing to bet all the gold on that beach it was the latter.

“Are you afraid of me?” he pressed again, leaning closer so he was practically whispering in Silver's ear, feeling triumphant when the other man shuddered.

“I'm not afraid,” Silver managed. “Not of you.”

“Then what?” Flint demanded.

“I'm...if I...I won't be able to stop,” Silver managed, his words broken and barely being forced from his throat.

“Would you want to?” Flint asked, rising on his elbow to hover over Silver, his eyes barely distinguishable glints in the dark.

Resting on his elbow Flint turned fully on his side, his front pressed against Silver's hip and the other man gasped when he felt a hardness pressing against him. His breath had grown heavy and Flint could hear him clenching his hands, the bones creaking at the pressure. 

“Fuck no,” Silver said, hoarse with desperation. The next moment Flint's mouth was on his, devouring, as hands threaded into his hair and tugged.

Silver groaned, rolling towards Flint so their whole bodies pressed together, the hardness in his own trousers brushed Flint's and caused them both to gasp into the harsh kiss. Silver's hands were in Flint's hair, pulling the leather cord out and twisting the copper strands around his fingers like had wanted to do for weeks. Flint seemed just as keen on Silver's own dark locks, his hand fisted at the base of Silver's neck to tilt his head back and deepen the kiss, tongues sliding together as Silver tried to bite back a moan.

Glorious was the only word Flint could call to mind to describe the feel of Silver against him, the taste of his mouth and the music of the little noises he made as they brushed together. Flint pushed, rolling Silver on his back and covering him entirely, pressing down as the hammock swayed dangerously with their movement.

“Jesus, you're amazing,” Silver groaned as Flint moved from his mouth to his neck and bit down on his collarbone, causing Silver to arch and their lower halves to slide together with delicious friction. Flint pressed his hips down and Silver threw back his head, the fingers in Flint's hair tightening.

“How long have you thought about this?” Flint asked against Silver's skin, his hands sliding from dark hair to push at Silver's short waistcoat, which he hadn't removed before climbing into the hammock. They swayed dangerously as Silver sat up to tug the jacket off and threw it toward the crate in the corner, the cleanest bit of the room aside from where they were laying.

“Since the moment I laid eyes on you,” Silver said, breathless. His hands tugged at Flint's dark shirt, pulling the buttons open so he could reach skin and groaned as he ran his hands over Flint's chest. “When the men dragged me to town to the whores, I spent the whole time wondering what it would be like if it was you fucking me,” he breathed against Flint's ear. “That and worrying about losing the schedule before I figured out what it was,” he smirked.

 “God you're a shit,” Flint said, bringing his mouth back to Silver's and muffling the loud moan that tore from the other man when Flint worked a hand between them and into Silver's trousers. Silver bucked against his hand, _whimpering._ Flint took the opportunity to return to the exposed part of Silver's neck, sucking a dark bruise where it would just be covered by the shirt, but only if Silver was very careful the next day.

 “Fuck,” Silver grunted, his hands chasing the ties on Flint's trousers, clumsily trying to get them open so he could get his own hand inside. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned as his fingers closed around Flint's cock and Flint gasped, hips shuddering of their own accord.

“Have you always had such a filthy mouth?” Flint asked, forehead pressed against Silver's shoulder as he lost himself to sensation.

“Captain, you haven't heard filthy yet,” Silver grinned breathlessly against Flint's ear, causing him to shudder, both from the feeling and Silver's use of the word captain. “I've imagined this a thousand ways,” Silver went on. “The first time I imagined this, you took me back to your cabin after you caught me at the wrecks, you put the knife to my throat and made me suck your cock until you came down my throat. You _made_ me swallow it all, no matter how willing I was.”

“Jesus,” Flint groaned. Absently he pushed at Silver's trousers, trying to get them off. He groaned when Silver's hand withdrew, but he was pushing his own trousers down, then Flint's, putting a hand on Flint's lower back and pushing them together so skin met skin and their cocks rubbed together, leaving them both panting as the rutted against each other. Flint found Silver's mouth again, thrusting his tongue deep inside to swallow a moan.

The hammock swung precariously as the ship roll and suddenly, for a moment, they remembered where they were, and froze. Their eyes met in the darkness and after a breath Silver shrugged, twisting his fingers in Flint's hair and pulling him back into a filthy kiss. Flint reached down to wrap a hand around both their cocks and they groaned together, hips jerking. Anywhere else he would already have his fingers up Silver's arse, stretching him out so he could fuck him in ernest, but on a ship, in a cell, there was really no practical means of achieving it.

Silver pulled away, breathless, letting his head drop back as Flint nuzzled his neck, beard scratching against the sensitive skin. One hand was buried in Flint's hair and the other was on his hip, holding him close. With a squirm Silver managed to free one leg from his trousers and throw it around Flint, dragging him impossibly closer. They both ignored how the hammock tilted dangerously at the action. Silver let his hand drift from Flint's hip until it was between them, covering Flint's hand and drawing it away, leaving them both gasping and desperate for more.

“What are you doing?” Flint growled as Silver took his hand and pulled it towards his mouth. Flint's eyes widened as Silver looked at him before taking the first two fingers in his mouth and sucking softly, running his tongue along and between Flint's fingers.

Flint watched, entranced, feeling his body coiling tighter and tighter with each swipe of Silver's tongue. When Silver let the fingers drop from his mouth he pressed Flint's hand down between them and suddenly Flint smirked. Silver's hand reached for both their cocks as Flint's slick fingers pressed against Silver's hole, putting the barest amount of pressure there, just enough drive him mad. 

“Gods above, more, please captain, _more_ ,” Silver begged and Flint couldn't resist, pressing lightly before slipping one finger inside as far as it would go. Silver arched, then pressed down against Flint's hand as if begging to be fucked like that. Flint obliged, drawing his finger back out slowly then pressing it in again and again before adding a second finger to the first, stretching him further and brushing that small bundle of nerves. Silver's hand tightened and Flint's hips jerked violently.

“Close,” Silver muttered, his eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lip to keep from crying out as Flint curled his fingers again.

“Will you stay quiet?” Flint asked and Silver shook his head.

“Can't, _too much_ ,” he managed and Flint chuckled, moving his hips just so, so that when they moved together it was like stars exploding.

Leaning forward he tightened the grip on Silver's hair that he had held the entire time and tilted his head back, locking their mouths together he pressed his fingers deeper, curling them to rub the nerves and thrust into Silver's hand, swallowing the scream as Silver came, his fingers tightening even more and sending Flint over the edge with him.

When Flint came back to himself, he had collapsed completely on Silver and there was a hand running through his hair gently. They were swaying with the movement of the ship, but the violent swings from their movements before had slowed. He pulled his fingers gently from Silver, who groaned at the loss, hips shifting as if chasing Flint's hand. Flint tilted his head up to squint at the other man through the darkness and managed to make out Silver's grinning face.

“Next time,” the dark haired man said, brushing a thumb over Flint's cheek. “I want to suck your cock until you're so slick you can slide right in and fuck me until I can't see.”

Flint exhaled as his cock twitched at the image, a groan building low in his throat. “When we get this ship back,” he growled, scooting closer so he could once more lean over Silver. “I will fuck you until you cannot _speak._ ” 

Silver groaned. “Is that a promise, captain?”

Flint didn't respond, just leaned down and kissed Silver once more, neither one caring right now about the mess that lay between them, the ship that they were prisoners on, the gold that was slipping through their fingers, or the war they were about to lose. In this room, this moment, none of it mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next night, shenanigans continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooboy, this was not intentional. This was meant to be a one shot. I've become one of those people who can't write anything short. Somehow I don't think anyones going to complain and if you do, well...wtf is wrong with you?

“Jesus, do you ever shut up?” Flint growled, clasping a hand over Silver's mouth and an arm around his waist, dragging the other man close so his entire back was pressed to Flint's chest. “What do you think that tongue of yours is going to do for us besides get us both killed,” he hissed, his hand tightening, pressing Silver's head back against Flint's shoulder, the arm around his waist preventing him from moving.

Silver whimpered, feeling Flint growing hard against him and he pushed his hips back, his own cock suddenly throbbing with want. Silver wriggled, trying to escape Flint's grasp but only succeeded in being dragged closer, so he changed tactics, opening his mouth and licking Flint's palm, smiling when he heard the other man groan.

“You're treading in dangerous waters,” Flint said lowly against Silver's ear and Silver grinned wider, circling his tongue against Flint's hand. “Fuck,” Flint hissed a moment later and pulled his hand back, spinning Silver around and moving the hand that had been over his mouth into his hair to twist roughly and slot their mouths together.

Silver groaned, his arms wrapping around Flint as he pushed the other man back until Flint hit the door they had come through not two minutes before, and pinned him there. If he was surprised that Flint allowed himself to be trapped against the door, he made sure not to show it, his fingers dragging Flint's shirt up so he could get his hands on that perfect freckled skin underneath, pressing back when Flint's tongue invaded his mouth.

Today had been torture up on deck, trying to concentrate on the work he'd been given so Dufresne didn't decide to just shoot him and throw him overboard, but Flint had been climbing the rigging making repairs all day. Shirtless. It had nearly driven Silver mad every time his eyes caught Flint's bare back or chest, wanting nothing more in that moment than to try and count every single freckle and scar. After the night before, Silver had finally allowed himself to look freely and if anything, it made his desire even stronger and more uncontrollable.

“Don't start something you can't finish,” Flint hissed as Silver broke their kiss and moved his mouth to Flint's neck and chest, hands gripping the captain's hips tightly as he pressed him back against the door.

“Who says I won't finish it?” Silver mumbled against Flint's skin.

“If you start this I'm not stopping until I get to fuck you properly,” Flint said as Silver's mouth trailed lower, hands coming around to the front of Flint's trousers, pulling at the ties. He grinned up at Flint as he freed the other mans cock, stroking it gently as he sank to his knees.

“Well then I guess its a good thing I convinced Logan to leave us a lamp,” he smirked. Flint had just enough time to flick his eyes over to the crate to see a lamp sitting there before he threw his head back against the door and bit his own hand to stop the sound he made when Silver's mouth engulfed him. His other hand dropped to Silver's hair, threading lightly through it as he forced himself not to tilt his hips forward.

“Fuck,” Flint cursed, fingers tightening on Silver's hair. Silver just hummed, sinking down until his nose was touching Flint's stomach and Flint could feel Silver's throat working around his cock as he swallowed. Flint bit his hand to stifle the groan as Silver pulled back, tongue running along the bottom of his cock, sucking lightly on the head before diving back down to take all of Flint in his mouth and swallowing around him again.

Flint let his head thump soundly against the door as his eyes slid shut. Silver's mouth was doing things to him that he'd never even imagined. If he'd ever had any notion that the man on his knees hadn't done this before, it was long gone now. Flint would have to put a stop to this or Silver's tongue would have him undone far sooner than he planned.

“Stop,” Flint managed to gasp a few moments later, interjecting enough command into his tone that Silver did, pulling away slowly and letting Flint's cock drop from his mouth with an obscene pop. He grinned up at Flint, his lips red and shining with spit, and came willingly when Flint dragged him up by his hair to press their mouths together, tongue sliding out to taste himself on Silver's lips.

Silver tugged at Flint's shirt, pulling it open so he could run his hands over the skin he found there, thumbs brushing over Flint's hard nipples. Suddenly Flint felt the situation was getting entirely out of his control, so he pushed Silver back and tugged his shirt off, tossing it across the room before pulling off his own and sending it after Silver's into the darkness.

“Off,” Flint growled, tugging at Silver's trousers and the man was only too happy to oblige, tossing them aside along with his boots. It seemed that since discovering that Flint was on board with whatever it was they were doing, he'd become entirely shameless. Then again, in the shadows of the cabin, Flint could hardly see the other man, the light fading more and more with every passing minute. But seeing didn't really matter when Silver's whole body was against his, their naked chests pressed together as one hand buried in his hair and Silver leaned close to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to fuck me, captain,” he murmured and any blood left in Flint's head went straight to his cock. “I want you to fuck me like you promised last night.”

“Jesus,” Flint groaned, hands gripping Silver's hips so tightly he knew it would leave bruises as he turned just enough to crush their mouths together again. His hands drifted from Silver's hips to his backside and Flint squeezed, pulling the other man impossibly closer, grinning against Silver as he gasped.

Pressing back, Flint pushed Silver until he hit the crate, blindly reaching for the lamp, fumbling to open it and coat his fingers in the oil, mouth somehow never leaving Silver's as their tongues fought for control of the kiss. Flint didn't notice that one of Silver's hands had left his hair until it was wrapped around his cock and he gasped, pressing closer as he slid his arm around Silver's waist to hold him tightly, his other hand sliding down his spine teasingly until his fingers reached Silver's hole, pressing lightly and causing the other man to gasp and press his hips back.

“Don't fucking tease me,” he growled against Flint's mouth, fingers squeezing around Flint's cock as his other hand tightened in Flint's hair and the captain chuckled, circling his fingers oh so gently before pressing one finger in all the way to the third knuckle, dropping his mouth to Silver's neck when the other threw his head back and cried out sharply.

“Turn around,” Flint whispered against Silver's ear and Silver nodded, spinning so that his back was plastered against Flint's front, groaning at the feel of Flint's cock pressed up against him. Flint's hand twisted in the hair at the base of Silver's neck, pushing him forward roughly until he was forced to bend over the crate, leaning on his hands and moaning wantonly as Flint pressed a second slick finger into him, moving them in and out slowly.

Adding a third finger Flint leaned down to suck a line of red marks down Silver's spine, marking him in a way that no one would mistake if they saw. It gave him a thrill, watching the welts redden as he moved onto the next and the next, each moan coming from Silver causing his achingly hard cock to throb. When Silver started to rock back against him with every movement he withdrew his fingers and pulled the other man around, greedily seeking his mouth as they tangled together, stumbling toward the hammock.

Silver lay back, his hands reaching up to grab the far side of the hammock as he wrapped his legs around Flint, pulling him closer and moaning when Flint's cock pressed against his sensitive hole. Flint grabbed his hips and dragged him closer to the edge of the hammock, his grin just visible in the dark as he pushed forward agonizingly slowly. When Flint bottomed out he threw his head back, a long groan escaping him as his fingers tightened on Silver's hips, tight enough to leave another splatter of bruises to go with the ones already there. Silver was panting, his entire body rigid as he waited for Flint to move, finally wriggling desperately against him. Flint's hips jerked, tearing a moan from both of them and then suddenly he was gone and Silver whimpered, hardly feeling the hands that gripped him and turning him over onto his stomach, his arse in the air and his throbbing cock hanging between his legs as he scrambled for purchase on the floor.

Flint growled, hands gripping Silver's hips and pulling him back, sliding into him again as the hammock swung, and Silver reached to grip the edge tightly. Flint leaned forward just enough to bury one hand in Silver's hair, tugging it sharply as he pulled back on Silver's hip again, pushing them roughly together. He could just see Silver biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly and he grinned, shifting just a little and began to move in ernest. With each thrust the hammock moved, making it impossible for Silver to get any leverage on the floor and leaving him almost entirely at Flint's mercy.

“Fuck,” Silver moaned, long and drawn out and Flint paused, bending down so he was pressed all along Silver's back.

“You don't need any more than this, do you?” Flint growled against his ear. “I don't even have to touch your cock, do I?” Silver shook his head, moaning desperately as he tried to cant his hips back against Flint. Flint pulled back and then slammed in again, drawing a long groan from Silver.

Despite the fact that Flint could fuck this man for hours, his body and his mind had different ideas and it wasn't long before he felt the tightening in the pit of his stomach and his thrusts became wide and erratic. He shifted an inch and Silver screamed with every thrust, nearly crying with pleasure as Flint made sure his cock rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside him with every movement.

“ _Please,_ ” Silver begged and Flint reached a hand down to grip Silver's cock as his hips slammed forward and that was all it took to have Silver coming, clamping down so hard on Flint that all he could do was groan as his own release crashed over him, still buried deep in Silver.

One the tremors had subsided Flint pulled back, eliciting a gasp from Silver as his softened cock slipped free. He had one arm around Silver's waist and pulled the other man upright, smirking when he felt Silver's legs trembling. Turning, Flint dropped them both in the hammock in, at least mostly, the proper direction, swinging somewhat violently before it settled with the gentle rocking of the ship.

“That was by far the most inventive use of a hammock I have ever seen,” Silver chuckled, his voice rough.

“How did that not manage to render you speechless?” Flint asked with a halfhearted sigh, cracking one eye open. Silver stretched languidly, rising him arms high over his head and giving Flint a perfect view of his chest.

“I suppose you'll just have to try harder next time, captain,” Silver smirked, lowering his arms and rolling toward Flint, nosing at Flint's cheek until he groaned and rolled on his back, allowing Silver to kiss him leisurely.

“You're a shit,” Flint muttered, no malice behind it. He was far too boneless right at this particular moment. God help them if someone decided to burst in and try and kill them. They'd probably succeed.

“Mm,” Silver hummed, voice amused. He kissed Flint once more before tucking his head under Flint's chin and snuggling closer, one arm thrown over Flint's waist as he sighed contentedly. Flint rolled his eyes, debating tossing the other man onto the floor, before deciding he might as well enjoy the contact while he could, fearsome pirate reputation be damned. He slung an arm over Silver and buried his nose in his hair, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up soon, Porn with Feelings(!) hoorah! I did not mean to write Port with Feelings but it happened. And it will be here. Soon.
> 
> It's unbeta'd but read about 8 times while I was trying to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to after Silver's accident and here we have porn with feelings! Warning: There aren't actually any hammocks in this chapter.

“Why the fuck won't you look at me?” Flint demanded, finally fed up. Silver didn't react, keeping his eyes on his book.

“What do you mean?” he asked quietly, turning the page. Flint growled, tossing the paper he was holding on the desk and storming over to Silver, pulling the book from his hands and tossing it aside He slipped a hand under Silver's chin and tilted the other mans eyes up so they met his.

“Why won't you look at me?” Flint asked again, more gentle this time, distant, hurt. Since the accident Silver had cut him a wide berth, refusing any help that was offered and never once looking Flint's way.

“I haven't-” Silver started but Flint shook his head.

“Don't lie to me,” he said, tightening his fingers. “Not now.”

Silver watched him for a long moment then finally he sighed and Flint could see the tears in his eyes when he spoke.

“I don't look at you because when I do I am reminded of everything I had, everything I lost. I see a reflection of what I should be, of what I will never be again, of the time in my life when I thought someone actually cared,” he said quietly, his voice defiant as the tears spilled over. Flint's eyes widened and his moved his hand so that his palm lay against Silver's cheek, thumb brushing away the tears.

“You haven't lost everything,” he said softly. “You haven't lost me.”

“How can I not?” Silver demanded. “I'm a monster, a cripple, a good for nothing-” he was cut off when Flint's mouth covered his, kissing him deeply.

“Is that what you think I see?” Flint asked when he broke away. Silver's eyes were screwed shut as if unwilling to believe.

“It's what I see,” he whispered. “I cannot imagine how anyone could see me any differently.”

“We have proved you have a long history of stupidity,” Flint said dryly, surprising a blunt laugh from Silver. “When I look at you I see loyalty, and strength, and courage, and...” Flint paused, brushing his thumb back and forth. “Open your eyes, John,” he said softly, using Silver's first name for the first time. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly Silver opened his eyes, surprise still swirling at hearing his name on Flint's tongue. “And what?” he asked, breathlessly, his eyes wide as his blue gaze met Flint's green.

“I see love,” Flint finished. “Love for your men and your crew. Loyalty to them. There is no weakness in this, there is only strength. You survived,” he said, leaning his forehead against Silver's. “You're here. You're alive.”

“How could you still want me?” Silver gasped overwhelmed by all the emotion he had kept pent up inside the last several weeks.

“How did you ever want me in the first place?” Flint countered and Silver chuckled.

“You can't see it can you? The presence you have, it fills the room every time you walk in,” Silver said, tilting his head against Flint's hand. “It's intoxicating. I told you I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. I meant it.”

Flint smiled, leaning forward to capture Silver's lips again in a long deep kiss.

“How's your pain?” he asked softly, trying not to break the moment when he drew away.

“If this is going where I think it is, it's fine,” Silver chuckled.

“John...”

“I promise,” Silver whispered, leaning up to kiss Flint. “I'm fine,” he said, pulling back to look Flint in the eye, showing that he was sincere.

“Close your eyes,” Flint whispered and Silver squinted at him.

“Why?” he asked, stubborn as ever.

“Please?”

He couldn't refuse that look so Silver slowly shut his eyes, biting his lip to stop the temptation of opening them again when Flint pulled him forward to sit on the edge of the window seat. Then he was being lifted in the air and he gasped, hanging onto Flint by his shoulders, disoriented but unable to stop the thrill that ran through him, being pressed so close. Flint's arm was around his waist while the other supported the thigh on his injured leg and without really thinking about it, Silver carefully wrapped his legs around Flint's waist and held on.

“You know I don't like to be carried,” he mumbled as they crossed the room, a token protest he didn't really mean right at that moment. The feel of being lifted with such ease was somehow intoxicating and he was struggling to draw breath steadily.

“I know,” Flint whispered, burying his nose in Silver's hair as he approached the bed and carefully set the other man down the edge, falling to his kneels between Silver's parted legs. Blue eyes flickered open just a crack to watch him and Flint smiled, reaching for Silver's boot, which he stubbornly insisted on wearing all day, despite the fact that he hadn't left the cabin in almost six weeks. Howell had insisted on it, if the leg was to heal properly and Flint had no trouble agreeing, easily keeping Silver trapped. When he tossed the boot away he lay a hand gently on Silver's other thigh, well above the still healing wound.

“How can you not see me differently?” Silver asked, threading his hand into Flint's hair, tugging it loose from its tie gently. Flint rested his chin on Silver's knee, the uninjured one, smiling.

“I do see you differently,” he said quietly, tilting his head up to meet the other mans eyes. “I see how strong you are, how brave you are, I see what you gave up to save your friends, your brothers. I see how unselfish you are.”

Silver snorted, no doubt thinking back to first days they'd known each other.

“You're mad,” Silver said quietly, not looking at Flint. Flint tilted his head, chuckling.

“Of course I'm mad,” he muttered. “I'm in love with you.” Silver's head whipped around, his eyes wide.

“What?” he demanded after a moment, when he felt like he could breath again. Flint shrugged, never breaking eye contact.

“I'm in love with you, John Silver,” he said, trying to hide just how much those words were tearing at his heart, how much he was laying on the line here, what he was risking. He wasn't prepared for Silver pushing him back violently and for a moment he was terrified, then Silver was in his lap, kneeling on the hard floor, seemingly uncaring about his leg. His hands were on Flint's face, tugging him closer.

“Why you fucking-you couldn't have told me this weeks ago?” Silver demanded, holding Flint's face tightly, eyes boring into the other man, looking for the lie.

“Would it have helped?” Flint asked, reasonably. Silver groaned, realizing in the state he'd been in after the loss of his leg it probably wouldn't.

“It helps now,” he growled, dragging Flint's mouth to his to kiss desperately. Flint's arms came around him, clutching tightly as one hand reached up to tangle in the dark curls.

“God I've missed you,” Flint mumbled as they parted, his lips trailing down the side of Silver's neck to suck on his collarbone, the other man gasping as he tilted his head back, hands twisting almost painfully in Flint's hair.

“I thought you didn't want me anymore,” Silver whispered, an honest to god tear running down his face as he buried his face against Flint's hair and wrapped his arms around the other man tightly.

“I don't know what the hell gave you that impression,” said Flint, unimpressed. “I've only let you stay in my cabin, forced you to eat and drink when you'd rather starve yourself, kept you away from the rum when you would have drank yourself to death, not to mention-”

“Alright,” Silver chuckled, pulling back to gaze at Flint. “I was a bastard, stuck in my own head, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't see it for what it was.”

“What did you think it was?” Flint asked, a little petulantly, but with a small smile.

“Honestly?” Silver asked and Flint nodded. “Anything but love. Guilt, stubbornness, the inability to let me have anything my way, I don't know. I never imagined love.”

“Well start imagining,” Flint chuckled, kissing Silver softly, feeling the hesitant smile under his lips.

Carefully, not breaking the kiss, Flint maneuvered Silver off his lap so he could climb to his feet, pulling the other man with him. Carefully he turned Silver, guiding him back to the tiny bed and pressing him back on it, their lips never parting as Flint covered Silver's body with his own. He took his time kissing Silver, exploring his mouth before trailing down his neck and nibbling on ever inch of exposed skin he could find until Silver was practically writhing beneath him.

“Fuck me, please,” Silver almost begged and Flint hesitated.

“Are you sure? Your leg-”

“I don't care,” Silver said, shaking his head. “I want to feel you. It's been far too long.” Flint groaned in agreement, quickly shucking his coat, uncaring where it dropped to the floor.

“If it hurts too much, tell me, and I'll stop,” Flint said softly and Silver nodded, biting his lip and intending to do nothing of the sort. Flint smiled, shaking his head, and leaned forward to kiss Silver slowly and deeply.

Silver allowed it, for a few minutes, then he tugged on Flint's shirt insistently. Flint pulled away to tear the shirt over his head and toss it away, while Silver sat up to do the same to his own shirt and Flint immediately set about licking and kissing every inch of newly exposed skin, causing Silver to shiver and groan, digging his hands in Flint's hair. He'd always loved Flint's hair, loved the color, loved the texture, loved the noises that ripped from him when Silver tugged on it.

Moving slowly down Silver's chest, Flint tugged the buttons on his trousers open and pulled them down as he continued down Silver's good leg, nipping and kissing all the way to his foot, tossing the trousers away. Following the same path back up Flint pressed a kiss at the juncture of Silver's hip before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and humming, eyes closing as he groaned at the taste. Silver's hips bucked up, pressing deeper into Flint's mouth and Flint threw and arm across his stomach to hold him still, sucking softly enough to drive Silver wild. With his other hand he unlaced his own trousers and pushed them down, freeing his own cock and gripping it tightly for a moment before he pulled away, standing to kick his boots and trousers away.

Silver pried his eyes open to watch Flint cross the room, unashamed in his nakedness, and retrieve a pillow from the window seat and a small jar of oil from the desk. Returning to the bed he tucked the pillow under Silver's injured leg, starting just above the bandages carefully and leaving a trail of kisses all the way up Silver's leg and side, up his neck until their mouths met, Silver's breath ragged against Flint's mouth. Silver's hands came up to circle around the back of Flint's neck and pull him down so they were pressed together from chest to toes, his good leg tangling with Flint's as he groaned, arching into the contact like a drowning man.

Tipping some of the oil onto his hand Flint carefully traced once finger down Silver's chest, appreciating the shiver as he circled around the other man's cock, not quite touching, before he slipped lower, past Silver's balls and down to his hole, rubbing lightly to cover him with oil before pressing gently. The noise that ripped from Silver's throat was wanton and filthy and Flint was reminded of the first times they had been together, how Silver had begged to be fucked so shamelessly.

“I love the noises you make,” Flint whispered against his ear as he pressed his finger inside, lips stretching in a smile when Silver groaned loudly, trying to grind himself down against Flint's finger.

“More, please don't make me wait any longer,” Silver begged and Flint chuckled, lowering his mouth to latch onto Silver' pulse at the base of his neck as he drew his hand back and added a second slick finger, gently stretching Silver open, carefully avoiding the bundle of nerves inside him, much to Silver's irritation. Flint added a third finger and Silver groaned, tossing his head back as his hips ground down against Flint's hand.

“Wait,” Silver gasped a moment later, hand going to his own cock and squeezing the base tightly, eyes clamped shut as he bit his lip.

“Are you that close?” Flint whispered against his ear, taking great pride in the hitch in Silver's breath. “Just from having my fingers inside you?”

“It's been almost two months,” Silver groaned and Flint chuckled, shifting to lay his mouth over the other mans as he spread his fingers gently. Silver pulled back and forced his eyes open to gaze at Flint, eyes slightly out of focus.

“I swear if you don't get inside me soon...” he started and Flint silenced him with another kiss as he reached for the jar again, pouring the oil over his hand and slicking it over his cock, groaning at the sensation before he aligned their bodies, one hand catching Silver's over their heads and lacing their fingers.

“ _God,_ ” Silver breathed as Flint pressed forward, sliding in almost effortlessly. Flint dropped his head to Silver's shoulder, shuddering as he stayed achingly still. It had been so long and Silver was so tight around him, Flint didn't want this to end long before it should. When it no longer felt like he'd fall over the precipice the moment he moved, Flint pulled back an inch, rocking in again gently at a pace that would drive Silver wild.

“Jesus, Flint, please,” Silver groaned moments later and Flint paused, a small smile on his face as he brushed some of Silver's hair back from his sweaty face. Silver forced his eyes open to give him a reproachful look for stopping and Flint leaned down to kiss him softly.

“James,” he whispered. “My name is James.”

“James,” Silver breathed, processing this new information and briefly wondering how he had known the man eight months and not known his first name until now. He supposed it had never come up before. Above him Flint moved, gently rocking his hips, creating the most amazing sensations Silver had ever felt with his small movements. Eyes rolling back in his head, Silver tightened his grip on Flint, pulling his good leg up to wrap around the other man's hips, groaning when it caused Flint to slide even deeper.

“I love you,” Flint whispered against Silver's ear, causing the other man to gasp and his fingers to tighten. They'd both have bruises tomorrow but neither one of them could bring themselves to care.

“And I'm not going to break,” Silver groaned. The small, short movements were at once too much and not enough and he wanted to scream in frustration.

“Perhaps I just want to take you apart until you beg,” Flint whispered with a chuckle.

“ _James_ ,” Silver groaned. “I'm already begging. _Please_.”

James smiled, pulling back almost all the way before snapping his hips forward, not bothering to try and cover Silver's scream. The ship was mostly deserted and at this point he didn't care who knew. He pulled back and tilted his hips, snapping them forward again, rewarded for his effort when Silver arched, his free hand flying up above his head to grip the edge of the bed while the fingers of his other squeezed James' hand desperately, mouth open as he panted, eyes screwed shut with pleasure.

“Fuck,” he managed as James repeated the move again and again until Silver was shaking all over.

“Do you want me to touch you?” James asked, smirking at Silver's cock, which looked hard enough to be painful, leaking a pearly trail across his stomach each time James pounded into him. Silver shook his head, twining a hand around James' neck to draw him close.

“Say my name,” he whispered against James' ear.

“John,” James said softly, reverently and that was all it took. John's entire body tensed and he turned his head to kiss James desperately as he came between them, painting them both with long stripes of white. James groaned, thrusting twice more before tumbling over the edge, burying deep in John as he found his release. The world faded to white and James vaguely felt himself collapse on top of John, using the last of his strength to rest the majority of his weight away from John's bad leg so as not to hurt him.

He came to awareness slowly, to John's fingers stroking through his hair and a happy smile on the other man's face. He pulled away carefully, John whimpering at the loss before he collapsed properly on the bed beside him.

“Are you alright?” James asked quietly, pulling the blanket over them, utterly uncaring of the mess.

“Mmm,” John mumbled. James blinked.

“Finally,” he chuckled, pulling John closer, arm tight around his waist.

“What?” John managed to slur, his eyes already shut and his breathing slowing as he drifted towards sleep.

“If I knew that's what it took to render you speechless,” James mumbled against his shoulder and John halfheartedly tried to elbow him, chuckling.

“You're an idiot,” John mumbled. “But you know what?”

“What?” James asked, nuzzling the back of John's neck, his own eyelids drooping. John rolled just enough so he could brush his nose against James's, a smile on his face as he cracked his eyes open.

“I love you too,” he said softly. James felt his heart leap as he grinned, closing the distance between them for a soft, but passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss with a sigh a few minutes later, John turned and snuggled back against James, twining their fingers together against his chest as he succumbed to sleep. James watched him for a while before he too drifted off, all worries of what was to come temporarily banished from his mind as he slept the best sleep he'd had in over ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my dears, this is all I intend to do for this story. Hope you've enjoyed the whirlwind that is my first foray into proper smut!
> 
> As always, come cry to me [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com) 

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a minor update, a bit of polishing. There are now more chapters coming. Also I noticed I mentioned that blue jacket, which is lost while swimming to the ship. *shrug* Oh well, it's fiction and it's AU.
> 
> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
